April Fools' 2015
April 1st, 2015 was an April Fools' Day that fell on a Wednesday, as well as the Inanimate Insanity 4th Anniversary. However, rather than on April 1, Inanimate Insanity's hoaxes took place earlier on March 21, 2015. Hoaxes Mymovie.mov On March 21, 2015, a video entitled Mymovie.mov was uploaded to AnimationEpic's channel, the home of Inanimate Insanity. The iPhone formatted video portrayed a dark and ominous individual wearing sunglasses and a sweatshirt with a distorted monotone voice, who referred to himself as "Latfallnib889". In the video, Latfallnib889 exclaimed that he was a fan of Inanimate Insanity, but has grown impatient of Adam Katz 's numerous pauses between episodes. Therefore, Latfallnib889 wanted to hack AnimationEpic and take Adam's place as Creator, and then demanded a ransom: 10,000 subscribers or Inanimate Insanity would be deleted. The hacker ended the video with his slogan, "Goodbye, and good luck." Following the video, numerous videos on AnimationEpic began to disappear. While the hacker claimed to have deleted them, they were simply put on private. The videos were (in order from newest to oldest): * Every "Best Of! " Video * Numerous Livestream Videos * Inanimate Insanity II - Episode 7: Everything's A-OJ * Inanimate Insanity II - Episode 6: Let 'Er R.I.P. * Inanimate Insanity II - Episode 4: Cooking for the Grater Good * Inanimate Insanity II - Episode 2: Marsh on Mars * Inanimate Insanity - Episode 17: Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1) * Inanimate Insanity - Episode 12: Crappy Anniversary * Inanimate Insanity - Episode 6: War De Guacamole * Inanimate Insanity - Episode 5: The Stacker (unlisted, not private) * Inanimate Insanity - Episode 2: A Lemony Lesson Reaction The overall fan reaction was a mixed bundle. While some viewers immediately realized the video was a hoax, others panicked and attempted to give support to AnimationEpic by either subscribing to the hacker or writing supportive comments. Some fans who thought the video was fake began to scold AnimationEpic for pranking them, and proceeded to unsubscribe or lose support overall. Whatisatstake.mov Two days later, on March 23, 2015, a video entitled whatisatstake.mov was uploaded to AnimationEpic's channel, but this video was a bit different. Again, Latfallnib889 appears in the video, with the same sweatshirt, glasses and distorted voice, but the video appears inverted black and white. As Latfallnib889 talks about a long way to go to reach his 10,000 subscribers, a muffled voice is heard in the background, revealed to be Adam Katz himself tied up and gagged behind Latfallnib889. The video cuts to static moments after Adam is shown. Reaction Unlike the previous video, whatisatstake.mov struck fans negatively with terror and shock that Adam was, supposedly, kidnapped by the hacker. More fans began threatening and scolding the hacker and Adam for making the video. Unsurprisingly, however, many fans still believed the video to be fake. Apology Hours after whatisatstake.mov was released, another video appeared on the channel entitled I'm Back, And I'm Sorry. The video appeared with a single image of Soap, as well as the text, "I'm Sorry. ~Adam". In the video, Adam acknowledged the events that had occurred, but remarking them as fake, even mentioning, "... I think it's obvious to say that it's all fake...". Adam revealed that he had initially wanted to make a series of videos throughout the week about the hacker kidnapping Adam, Adam escaping and so on. These series of videos would eventually lead up to April Fools' Day, where the entire ordeal would've been revealed to be nothing but a prank. Adam also said that it would've been fun to try something new, rather than the general Enanimat Ensanetay gag, but instead, he called off the prank early as he realized it was doing harm rather than simply being a joke, and causing and overwhelming amount of hatred and concern. Also in the video, Adam noted that the entire prank was his doing, and not the rest of the crew (Taylor, Brian, Justin, etc.). Instead, the entire prank was run by Adam, along with his two friends, Alex and Zach, who ran the Latfallnib889 account. Adam then reassures that there won't be a future April Fools' Joke in 2015, and possibly in the future years to come either. Trivia * This is the first April Fools' Event called off early. * In "I'm Back, And I'm Sorry.", a new Soap design is displayed. * This is the first non-Enanimat Ensanetay April Fools video on AnimationEpic. Category:A to Z Category:Running gags